


Witnessed

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Warboys, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: For the MMFR Kink Meme: Capable finds she has an exhibitionist streak and Nux has no concept of privacy to start with. Leading to the two of them having loud, shameless public sex somewhere in the Citadel. Lots of praise and both of them getting off on showing everyone how shiny their partner is. They can attract an audience, or people can be pretty used to catching them going at it and barely notice.Alternatively, I'll take just about anything with them. Gen or romance, whatever inspires you. Just as long as you don't kill either of them off.(for the love of Valhalla I can't find the original prompt link, so I'm posting here) Big thanks to Zoadgo for betaing this for me. You rock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



 

She’s not sure what gave him the idea, or who, though she has her suspicions. Toast has become fast friends with the Warboys, gravitating easily towards metal and guzzoline and - Capable suspects - Warboys themselves. Thinking and wondering are unnecessary distractions, however. 

 

Most of her thoughts are licked off of her by Nux’s tongue as he urges her by the hips into the side of his Coupe - chrome cold on her fiery skin. He’s got his cleanly shaved head, painted down that morning, shoved up under her skirts, making happy, hungry sounds as he slides his tongue along the sodden line of her. It sounds wet… and vulgar, but Capable spreads her legs and braces herself against the driver’s side door as the pleasure makes her knees weak. At first, she curled her nose at the feeling of his saliva so slippery where it was already usually wet enough for him, but this…with the ridges of scarring on his lips and the press of his nose, Capable can't help but thank whoever whispered such an act into his ear.

 

He pauses for breath, exhaling hot air that immediately makes her go clammy. She'd been so near her glorious end - Nux can't stop now. 

 

“Nux… please - please don’t stop,” she sighs the words, feeling such tranquil bliss and a giddy appreciation for the fact that he’s on his knees - his thumbs spreading her wide so he can feast on her again like he’s starving. Once she begs, he's not soft anymore; his savoring laps turn into sucks, laced with fast beats of his tongue. Once or twice she feels teeth and shivers at the danger it evokes.

 

When he shoves one of his long fingers inside her, she nearly buckles down, grip going white on one of the thunderstick holsters to keep her upright - to keep his mouth where it is. She doesn’t want to lose this sensation, especially not to her weak knees.

 

Capable whispers a prayer for Nux and his tongue and the privacy of the hangar and whoever told him how to do what he’s doing, because she’s so close and it feels so beautiful. It’s all she wants - to finish like this with his mouth moving over her like he was born for this one purpose - to melt with this soft lulling pleasure that’s so intense and thick.

 

He latches onto the hard nub that’s so tender and swollen it almost hurts and sucks it into his mouth, rolling his tongue right up on it, pushing hard. Nux growls, lips vibrating against her and the feral sound, along with the physical effects, makes her sweaty palm skid along the chrome hull, gasping.

 

Capable bends her head back, opens her mouth to scream and catches sight of three towering forms. As she blinks back tears, they turn into admiring Warboys. 

 

Their eyes skim over her, noting the way she’s being devoured by Nux, shoved up against his car. It makes her blood run hot, not cold - not in dread or shame or any number of the emotions she would think she'd feel at being found on the precipice of this sensation.

 

“O-oh! Ah Nux...” The feeling bursts up even further between her thighs and she cups the back of Nux’s scalp, pulling him in closer; harder. Nux makes an awestruck sound in his throat, opens his heaving mouth along her and joins the second finger inside her while one of the Warboys looking on, exhales loudly and drives the heel of his palm down between his thighs.

 

Capable blinks, delirious as the Warboy rubs himself through his pants; his eyes hungry and envious.

 

She finishes at the sight, arching into Nux’s welcoming mouth and bowing down on his thrusting fingers. All the while she watches the Warboys watching her,  feeling the most intense of orgasms rush it’s way up and down her belly, reaching into her spine, fingers and toes. The bliss coils up like a twisting sand storm from where Nux’s tongue races over her flesh.

 

The dam breaks, leaving her with a sudden understanding. It’s the start of something new - something that Nux is all too eager and happy to give her.

 

Capable knows if she told any of her sisters they’d think she was crazy, but since that day in the hangar - and especially after Nux finally noticed the audience, practically vibrating with pride - she’s been making a habit of seeking him out when they’re the least alone. The way he’d stroke her hips in front of those Warboys, telling them how shine she tasted in his mouth just before nuzzling her stomach and immediately opening his uneven lips along her - it makes her feel as tall as the Citadel itself. Right in front of everyone that cared to look, Nux urges her over his mouth; devouring her.

 

A particular power exists in Capable when she lays so exposed before them all. None of them would dare touch her… not a single Warboy has done more than tug their cocks out to bring themselves some of the same pleasure Nux gives her. In a way, it's liberating to watch them so exposed as well, but most of them merely watch, studious as her sweet Warboy brings her to a shivering climax. 

 

One of the best moments is when Nux begs her to let him rut her from behind, not quiet at all in his effort to be heard over the noise of the garage - of the grunting Warboys watching… some with their hands shoved down their pants this time, nodding as if trying to agree with her. 

 

Capable swears she hears one of them whine ‘please’ as Nux nuzzles her bare stomach, licking and kissing the tender skin around her navel. He’s already given her bliss twice, fogging what little embarrassment she has left. 

 

She lets him; smiling. How could she not? They want to witness, and Capable needs to show them how good Nux makes her feel in every way, not just with the new way he can with his tongue. It's much more than just for her pleasure at this point. Capable smiles and bends down, kissing Nux’s bare scalp. If and when these Warboys find their own lovers, she hopes her and Nux can show them how wonderful it should be. It doesn't matter if it's hard… or gentle, or any mixture of the two, it should always feel enjoyable.

 

So, with a nod of her head, she rests herself over the hood of his Coupe, plants her ankles apart and turns her chin to her shoulder, witnessing Nux undoing his belts with a reverent look directed over the bend of her spine and the width of her hips. The Warboys are turning at the waist, shoving their way forward for a better angle as Nux pushes her skirts up over her rear. All the eyes on her are invigorating. Powerful. Commanding. They look at her with wonder, murmuring words from the days of Joe and the new phrases the Many Mothers brought with them. The itch of the past has no control here, and though most of them whisper words of ‘Valhalla,' Capable only shivers softly in anticipation as Nux’s rough, but gentle fingers hold her hips high.

 

“Capable…” he asks; voice war-torn and desperate. A hint of wonder is still there even though they’ve coupled every day since he’s healed.

 

“You’re so chrome - lettin’ me taste your Valhalla… wanna die inside you. Can I, please?!”

 

It still makes her skin burn, just hearing him beg her like this. After so long kept and locked away, just having Nux ask her this way is enough to make her fall in love with him all over again. 

 

“Yes, here with everyone watching - please, Nux,” she whispers, only loud enough that the closest Warboys can hear her. Their eyes open wide; listening to her tell her sweet Nux how much she wants to be fucked over his Coupe, in front of everyone. 

 

Capable gives Nux a soft smile, feeling her face blossom with heat as he gulps audibly and hangs his head down, watching himself as he slips within her. He’s warm and hard, long and healthy, and though her insides stretch around him still, his hips rest against her backside smoothly - she’s already so welcoming after the two little deaths he’d give her. 

 

The throaty sounds coming from Nux and the Warboys around them only makes her body more receptive to the careful, worshipping press and drag of his cock inside her. 

 

“G-glory.” Nux shivers. 

 

His fingers dig in deep, though she knows he doesn’t mean to bruise. Nux won’t last long, but Capable knows she won’t either, particularly since he peels a hand off her hip to slide underneath her belly, running two fingers above the hood of her clit. The tender little nub is too delicate for the full brunt of his calloused fingers, but Nux is careful and most times Capable feels like an intricate engine under his hands. He touches her like she'd burst if handled wrong, yet when she’s worked up as she is now, Nux has no trouble riding her until she overheats and sputters out.

 

_ “Move, Burgess! Ain't no room for you here!” _

 

_ “Fang off! I got here first…” _

 

Above her, on the hood of Nux’s Coupe, two Warboys have crawled up to watch her from on high. 

 

She whimpers, watching them observe her with matching thunderstruck looks. The smaller of the two reaches a hand out to the other, edging a few black-greased fingers between a tense pale stomach and leathered belts. 

 

_ “Bet it feels tops when we got a good look.” _

 

Capable shudders as the two Warboys tug and shift, touching each other, watching her getting fucked by Nux - and it’s become fucking now. The soft rolling thrusts he started with have gone deep and the sound of his skin smacking with hers is almost louder than the chorus of aroused Warboys. The air smells of musk and sweaty skin, of sex and adrenaline. Each breath makes her light-headed - each stroke from Nux expands the warmth in her stomach. 

 

“Oh,” she sighs, feeling the far away pull of release inch ever closer; becoming its own, very real creature, “see, Nux… see how much they want to be you?” 

 

Some of them don't based on the eager way they reach for other Warboys, but most of them do. She's something shiny and chrome, and she's Nux’s just as he is her’s and Warboys still want what others have. It's more than that though. Capable is a symbol for something untouchable, but she's being touched now, and the lust she sees in the surrounding eyes makes her knees tremble. 

 

She feels like the Goddesses The Dag speaks of as they stare. 

 

“But you’re mine,” Nux growls, kami-krazy and then presses a soft, wrecked kiss to the back of her head, whispering, “...R-right?”

 

“Always.”

 

Nux whimpers as if someone's struck him. He nods, his nose brushing her sweaty hair and rolls the coarse pads of his fingers against her wet flesh, wrist twisting between her clamped thighs. 

 

Losing himself, Nux buries his cock deep enough inside her flesh that the world narrows down to one singular sensation. Bliss. The feeling starts in her belly, expands and merges with the slick pleasure he coaxes from her clit until the two spread and devours her. 

 

This must be what these Warboys imagine dying glorious would feel. But she won't burn to a crisp after this.  Nux will still be here when she comes to from the pleasure...and he is.

 

His long, wiry arms are wrapped around her as his hips grind slowly. Capable smiles gratefully at the warm feeling of his essence spilling inside her. Long, choking sounds of gratified pleasure tumble through her hair as Nux reaches his Valhalla. Warboys whisper and grunt, some of them coming to their own ends; spilling their seed across the floor or inside willing partners. 

 

The hangar grows with ruckus sounds of greedy and giving pleasure alike, but all Capable can focus on is the hot wheezes Nux rushes against the side of her face. 

 

“You've gone and started a riot,” he tells her, nuzzling her jaw as his palms brush down her body - calluses snagging in the thin cotton drapery around her ribs and hips. 

 

“No…” Capable smiles and turns her head to kiss the soft raised lines of his scars which never fail to tickle the edge of her lips, “we've started a revolution."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have the time, please leave me a comment and let me know what you liked (or what you didn't). Hopefully, somehow the OP sees this. If anyone knows where I can find this prompt again (I literally spent 30 minutes trying to find it) please let me know. Hope everyone else enjoyed this little fill. Nuxable forever!
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worshipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834580) by [supergirrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl)




End file.
